<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smokescreen by SpellCleaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582481">Smokescreen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver'>SpellCleaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sparks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, How Vader found Luke, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prequel to Sparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after ROTS, Obi-Wan is trying to get Luke to his family on Tatooine. But Vader is on their tail.</p><p>A prequel to Sparks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sparks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smokescreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I've definitely written this scene twice. Somewhere on the depths of tumblr is another version of the scene where Vader fights Obi-Wan to get baby Luke in Sparks, but this is the only version I have easy access to, so this is the one going on AO3 XD</p><p><a href="https://spell-cleaver.tumblr.com/post/632442963393495040/if-you-still-do-prompts-could-you-do-80-does-he">Originally posted here, for the Whumptober prompt: Broken Hearts</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The transport Obi-Wan was taking from Nar Shaddaa to Tatooine was meant to be fast, meant to be full of scum wanting to avoid notice. Obi-Wan had thought that he and Luke would be <em>safe</em> there, in the depths of villainy—at least, safe from <em>him</em>.</p><p>It had been mere weeks since Padmé had died. He hadn’t even reached Tatooine yet, hadn’t even given Luke to his family. That couldn’t be <em>him</em> stopping the transport for <em>Imperial inspection</em>, couldn’t be <em>him</em> whose presence engulfed the ship like the abyss-dark wings of some bird of death. It couldn’t be, not Anakin, not the Vader figure he’d already seen appearing, introduced, on the holonet, surely he was preoccupied in the Core or something—</p><p>But no.</p><p>He was here.</p><p>The transport shuddered to a halt—tractor beam. The transport gave off a clanging noise—something attached to the airlock. Then there was a grinding, the creak of doors swinging open, and—</p><p>The hum of a lightsaber.</p><p>Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and swept Luke’s little bundle into his arms, hurrying to deposit the sleeping baby right at the back of the ship, in the refresher. He took one moment to look at the boy…</p><p>…the sleeping boy, unaware that he was alone, unaware of the guilt Obi-Wan carried every day that it wasn’t him who had died instead of Padmé, unaware that now it was just the two of them left…</p><p>…then locked the door with the Force, shutting him in.</p><p>Then he drew his lightsaber, and crept to where he could hear—sense—<em>feel</em> the slaughter going on. The furious hissing of the saber, the terrified shouting, the presences <em>vanishing</em> in the Force…</p><p>
  <em>Why is he here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What brought him all the way out here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it a coincidence?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it for me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or does he know about the baby?</em>
</p><p>He supposed he was about to find out. There were people who needed saving.</p><p>He waved a hand and watched with satisfaction as the doors swung open, to reveal… a <em>monster</em>. A black-clad monster, with a horrifying mask and a horrifying lightsaber, staring at him with a horrifying intent and fury and focus—</p><p><em>“Kenobi,”</em> Vader snarled, and Obi-Wan took a moment to muse that the only other person he’d heard that level of hatred from was Maul.</p><p>Hatred, and— and— Obi-Wan resolutely did not thing about the grief he could sense there as well.</p><p>“Darth,” he replied, trying to stay calm, trying to stay ambivalent. “You survived.”</p><p>“You took everything from me and now it is time for me to have my revenge,” Vader promised. “I will enjoy cutting you into a thousand pieces, watching you burn alive, watching you <em>suffer</em>, for all you did to me.”</p><p>Good.</p><p>Good, that he was here for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Good, that he was not here for Luke. That he did not yet know.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>The relief vanished, replaced by horror.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>He <em>knew</em>.</p><p>“I have tracked you for systems. I have not rested since I awoke in this prison you condemned me to. I <em>know</em> you are travelling with a child—I know his name is Luke. So tell me,” and only now did Vader level his lightsaber at Obi-wan, only now did that grief fire up so fiercely Obi-Wan thought his voice might have cracked were it not for that strange vocoder, “<em>where. Is. My son?</em>”</p><p>“You will not find him.”</p><p>But the darkness around them only grew, thickening and stifling and roiling, and in response to it someone began to cry.</p><p>Vader’s head snapped up like an anooba scenting prey. He fixated in the direction Obi-Wan had hidden him and stepped forward, as if in a trance, before Obi-Wan stepped between them.</p><p>“You will not corrupt him,” Obi-Wan said. “Not the way you destroyed his father, Darth.”</p><p>“He is <em>my son</em>. I will have him. Get out of my way,” Vader growled, “or die.”</p><p>There was only one choice Obi-Wan could make, to that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>